This invention relates to a device for metering pulverulent ingredients utilized in a concrete mixture. This invention also relates to a device for mounting and supporting an auger mixer.
The metering of ingredients for concrete have heretofore been done by metering the weight rather than the volume of the ingredients. Metering by weight eliminates the possibility that the concrete can be mixed in a continuous process. Instead, the ingredients must be weighed separately and then mixed together in batches.
Another problem encountered with present metering devices is that they are difficult to adjust to provide for different formulations for the concrete mixer. Materials such as pigment, cement and aggregate are often mixed in different combinations and proportions to achieve the desired result.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved metering device for metering the ingredients for a concrete mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a metering device which permits the ingredients to be metered by volume rather than by weight.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a metering device which permits continuous mixing rather than batch mixing as has been the case in previous devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a metering device which is flexible in permitting the adjustment of the amounts of the various ingredients added to the concrete mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which withstands wear from the pulverulent materials during the metering process.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which continuously adds and meters aggregate, pigment, and cement prior to the time that the mixture is mixed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved support assembly for supporting the auger mixer so that it can be rotated and moved with ease.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.